The Rabbithole
by KitsuniTales
Summary: Something hasn't been right the past few weeks, scents have been rather endearing and now I can't focus. What are these pink berries and what do they do? Pokemon owned by Nintendo.
1. Pink Berries

_Sorry guys, but_ An Unfamiliar Place But Familiar Face _shall be cancelled due to the fact that it's not a popular as I anticipated it to be and that I have better story ideas. So in replacement of the final chapter, I shall share this story instead.- Kitsuni_

* * *

The Other Rabbithole

My ear twitched as a falling petal brushed against it, it was almost Spring and the apple trees where budding already. I spotted a few crabapples as well, somehow those trees got a _big_ headstart because there were a few on the ground. I trotted up to them and inspected the quality, luckily, a couple were OK. I collected some as well as a few dandelions and went on my way back to the Burrows. My mind dozed off and I turned my head to the evening clouds. I eventually bumped into something, or _someone_ I should say, it was my childhood friend [Or _very_ distant cousin], Lilac. She's called that because she's a shiny, something that has happened only 10 times last generation. I may have blushed a little. See, Lilac was very popular among the other males, we've been practically dying for the next Spring for a chance with her. Sadly, she was a tad... Oblivious... "Hi Umber!" her eyes dazzled in the evening sunlight. "Hi Lilac, sorry for the collision, I guess my head has been in the clouds lately." It was true, something lately has been a bit off... Some areas have smelled a bit more sweet than they should. They messed with my senses, my mind would buzz with stimulated thoughts. "Sounds like the usual you! By the way, have you seen any bushes that have five leaves on each stem and several dark pink berries as well?" "Now that I think about it... Yeah, I have. Why?" "Oh, the Mothers are asking for some, they said that they'll give me a special treat. Anyway, time is berries, see yah!" and like that, she bounced away. "Bye...? *Sigh*" What an odd request... Since when did the Mothers, the Buneary who give life, need berries? In fact, I don't know what those berries are, and I know most of the herbal remedies in my age grouping. I recollected my thoughts and made my way back to the Burrows. Perhaps I can find answers there.


	2. All

"What?" I checked the leaf pages again, still nothing on those berries. Had I gotten access to the Tunnel of Achives for nothing? I waved to the Leaf Keeper farewell and focused my attention to the ground as I scampered back to the Main Den. Curses! This was clearly something that I needed to learn, perhaps Lilac found out what they were for? I'd seen her scurry into a tunnel earlier, surely she is here. I set my mind to sniffing her out, seeking her blossomy scent among the other Buneary who smelled of dirt, bark, and mushed berries. Eventually my search led to me back to the surface, _Maybe she went back out to get more? But... With the Mothers?_ My nose couldn't deceive me, they were definitely there, last week I found a berry bush in the rain! I followed the scents of nursery milk, flowers, and something else. Honey? I didn't care what it was.

My trail led to a mound of dirt; but not just any mound of dirt, this was a tunnel entrance. It smelled like the honey smell again, only 10x stronger. It seemed to stimulate something in me, it messed with my focus. I shook my head vigorously, _Now's not the time to get distracted, Umber!_ I didn't hesitate to jump into the hole. It was pretty dark and the air was thick, I could hear noises down certain tunnels. I followed those noises, the honey smell made me slightly woozy and caused me to stumble around. Finally, I was just a few steps away from the source of the noises. Though loud, they sounded content yet needy, as if their needs were being satisfied but not quite. I walked down a bend and then I saw Lilac and the Mothers. The air was so thick with their scents, I almost couldn't breathe. And there was that honey smell, turns out it wasn't honey at all.

All of the mothers were there: There was Pecha, Poffin, Lily, Maple, Lavender, Rosemary, and Cloud. But they weren't their usual selves. Almost all swarmed Lilac, she lay in the middle, her privates touched in the most vulgar of ways. Pecha licked Lilac's nethers, but no matter how much she suckled, she never got all of the juices. Cloud sat on Lilac's chest and ground her hips along her submissive's now soaking fur. Maple shared a tender kiss with Lilac, drool dribbled down her chin. She occasionally broke the kiss to nibble on the other Buneary's right ear. Lily and Lavender, though sisters, kissed passionately and gyrated against one another. Poffin watched them from the rear, touching herself and giving them encouraging licks when they slowed. Rosemary watched and rubbed her slit as all of this happened, too shy to join in.

I did a short scan of the room, I noticed the berries. The looked like the berries Lilac went to find before. I turned my head back to the group of boisterous females, all were staring at me now. However, it wasn't shock or embarrassment on their faces, it was lust. They wanted me to join. And they were going to make me.


	3. Strewn

I don't know what happened. All of a sudden my legs slowly staggered towards the group of mating females, I could almost drool. My mind was a buzz. They beckoned me further. I stepped lustfully closer against my own will. I almost fell with the rush of confusion going through my head, but Cloud and Maple caught me before I hit the ground. I hadn't noticed, but a thin, red colored rod poked from my cottony, cream fur. It was my phallus; 1 1/4 of an inch to be exact. Pecha then rose to a kneel and pulled something from around her lower area. They were the berries, a perfect resemblance to the description of them. She held them close enough to my face, I could smell them. They were covered in a thin, clear fluid. Had this come from...? Indeed, it must have; the vulgar Buneary had stored them in her soaking snatch.

She forced them into my mouth, though I hadn't posed much resistance in my limp state. I didn't have to chew to taste the sweetnes of the berries and female juices. I broke into the delicate skin and savored the taste of sweet tea leaves, strawberries, and something similar to Oran berries. I instantly felt something stirr in me and a raging need took control of my rod. However, I somehow got the willpower to control myself from mating with all of them then and there. Lilac began to awaken from her pleasure coma; she stared straight at me, blushing so hard, I swear she could have had a nosebleed. "Oh, hi, Lilac," I managed in a weak yet stable voice, the blood collected at my face. Pecha beckoned Lilac to walk closer. She hesitated for a moment but padded up our little cluster. I could notice how wet her fur was. Soon my fur would becomed soaked as well.

Suddenly, Pecha pushed Lilac to her knees. Her mouth hung ever so delicately over my throbbing joystick. Then, with a gleam of want in her eyes, she tentatively licked my aroused bishop.


End file.
